The Rise of the Fallen
by midnightella
Summary: Ranae Iridescea (Rae) has been locked away from the world for eleven years. When she receives a letter from Hogwarts, her life is changed. As she attends school, she makes friends and becomes top of all her classes. But when cries of terror begin to rise of a monster lurking in the school wall. Only Ranae is able to stop it. But can she destroy the monster before it is too late?
1. Silent Tears

"Happy birthday, happy birthday to me. " Rae hummed. Her hands gliding over the dust covered floor, sketching out a cake. Puffs of dust flew up, her clean hands slowly turned grey. She looked up. Her eyes wandered around. Memories flood into her. The split floor boards sticking up, with splinters leaving her bare foot covered in bruises and cuts. The ripped curtains, destroyed by her anger whenever she was locked in her room. The wax candle, slowly burning source of warmth; she never had a fireplace nor a stove, just one small candle. In the corner of her tiny room was a cot, on the cot there was no pillow, but a tattered, dirty fleece blanket. A blanket she made from scraps of fabric found in the back of an unwanted sewing box.

Tears began to rolled down her cheeks. Streaming across the scar across right eyes extending from the right eyebrow to the left cheekbone. She began to sob. " I wish, I wish " she sniffled, " I wish I can run away. I wish I can go somewhere far away. A place where I am not locked behind a wooden door, separating me from the real world. I wish… I can see my mom and dad, again." She opened her eyes, silver eyes that glistened under the moonlight creeking through the tiny crack of the window.

She heard footsteps storming down the stairs. The door opened, there stood Grandma Carol, her hands on her hips. She wore a pink fluffy robe, owl printed slippers, and had curlers in her hair. Around her neck dangled an expensive diamond necklace, with the key to Rae's room. And, the oder, anyone within a mile's distance could smell grandma Carol, and run. She smiled, but her smile was fake, a toothless, cranky smile. Drool ran down the side of her mouth, smudging her velvet red lipstick.

She used her robe's sleeve to wipe a running drool from the side of her mouth. " Shouldn't you be in bed Ranae Iridescea? " Then she angrily threw her hands up, " Cuz I didn't just hobble down those stairs for nofin' You would wake ur ol' grandma, for nofin'? " Renae's head dropped, clearly ashamed

Her eyes widened, " You see these eyes?" she pointed to her green, bloodshot eyes, "They have not gotten enough sleep, because you had to wake me up in the middle of the night. But, these eyes have seen years of work. They seen battles fought. They have seen people come and go. "

Then her eyes looked down to her hands. Her left hand had a missing pinkie, while her right hand missed a thumb. Blue and black veins were visible, under the ghostly white skin. The hands shook with pain. " These hands worked with unimaginable weapons and tools. They have been through work in the field, back when agriculture was more important than those factory work. They worked at a sewing machine, one stitch at a time, making clothes. These hands have even shot a gun, your father's gun. When your father ran all the way over here to protect you from a certain dark _human._ "

Rae sighed lifting her head up, " Voldemort?"

" Yes, Vol-" she paused, and looked up with her crazy green eyes, " demort, he took your father's life that day. Shame, your mother didn't help. So your father came over here, close behind him was the man. A cloaked man, with a black cloak, white hands, black clawlike nails. Your father said, 'SHOOT!' I did. I pointed that gun at the man. The cloaked figure laughed. I closed my eyes, it was too late, I heard ' Avada Kedavra' and pulled the trigger, and when I opened my eyes the cloaked man was gone. All that was left was your father with no bullet holes or signs of injury. Right next to him, was his only weapon, a useless stick. "

Rae yawned,and walked back to her drawing, plopped down on the floor next to it, and started to complete her drawing upon the dust covered surface.

" You yawn? You yawn at these stories and treat them as fairy tales? You, at this time is drawing on the floor? What a piece of art? " She mockingly stated as she walked up to the picture on the floor. " What is this scribble?"

" Grandma! It's my birthday. I am 11. " Rae answered.

" Eleven eh?" She stomped on the picture, "Yet, you are not at school. No one wants you in their school . You have no friend. No family. Even so, I am nice enough to give you a place to stay. A bed to sleep in. A source of heat. This should be luxary."

After finishing, Grandma Carroll lift up her foot. What once was a drawing of a birthday cake, was the owl print from the bottom of Grandma Carol's slipper. She turned on her heel, slammed the door, and walked away. Reality struck back onto Rae: she is never going to be able to leave this place. She is trapped. Tears began to flood out of her eyes, she curled into a ball. Devastation and depression fell upon her shoulders. Behind her, in the distance, she could hear the hoots of an owl, flying freely in the night.


	2. Shadow Screams

" _Ranae! Ranae! "_

" _Mom. mom !" Ranae laughed, " You heard my wish! I am able to see you after eleven years. There was a chuckle, " Of course, I would remember, it's your birthday after all. You have waited eleven years for me. As a gift, from your mom and dad, we are going to send you to school! "_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes. But you have to hurry. " Then the signal closed, and the world around Ranae began to warp. Ranae took a step back. Suddenly a burst of static, the surroundings were normal again. But screams of pain, agonizing pain, " Arrrrgh. Stop. Stop. I say stop under the commands from Mount Olympus. "_

" _Mother, stop what?" Ranae screamed, terrified. Then she saw it. Green smoke has began to rise up from the ground, already tangling around Ranae. And hands reached out to her. 10 hands. 20 hands. Wrapped around her legs, torso, arms. " Mother!"_

" _Close your eyes child. Close your eyes!" The voice answered. Ranae didn't need to be told twice, she squeezed her eyes shut. In a flash, the pulling stopped. Her legs felt free. She hesitantly opened one eye. Everything was normal again, a glowing light was still shining in the sky.  
_ " _Ranae, I don't have much time. But take this. " Where the glowing light hovered was a 12 inch stick. " It was your fathers, your father's wand. It is made from hathorn, and in its core is one phoenix feather. It also has a celestial bronze tip. Take it. Use it. Make it part of you. "_

" _Mom, but I don't know how. I am scared mother."_

" _Take it! Hurry! You will learn, Ranae! You will learn! Your time is almost here, you are coming of age, so you better hurry. Your grandma's cover would only last for some time. Hurry! Master the skills taught at your school._

" _Please mom don't leave."_

 _This is where we part. With that the floor beneath Ranae's feet cracked open, plunging into the deep hole of darkness. She fell deeper and deeper. Till all she could do was- scream."_

With a snap, Ranae's eyes snapped open. She wiped the sweat dripping down her face. She slowly sat up, adjusting her hair, taking off her braids. But, something caught her eyes. In the corner of her window, stood a white, snowy owl. No bigger than four inches. Its yellow eyes waiting. Till she noticed it. A letter, wrapped in black ribbon was in its beak. She slowly got up, and something hit the floor as she stood up. She looked down. Her eyes widened as she gasped. Lying in front of her feet was a black 12 inch wand, exactly the same as the wand in her dream. Glowing at the tip of the wand was a gold and silver metal strings shining under the sunlight. At its handle was a carving of such fine detail- with closer examination she saw what was engraved: a snake wrapping around a sword, and behind all these sketches was a pair of owl's wings extended, searching eyes looking directly at Ranae. She picked the wand up. She walked to the owl, and gently pulled the letter out from the beak. With shaking hands she ripped opened the letter. " Come on Ranae. Deap breath. It's only a letter. "

Two pieces of parchment fell out. She picked up the first paper, and it says:

Uniform

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes ( black)

Ne plain pointed hat (black) first day wear

One pair of protective gloves ( dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak ( Black, with silver fastenings)

"How peculiar, this list definitely sounds like my halloween costume. Why would we need such outfits. Isn't this a school?" She mumbled under her breath while reading the list for robes over and over. She was expecting a uniform list that would say: White button up blouse, red and white plaid skirt, white socks, and black shoes. She turned the page over and her jaw almost fell to the floor. On the back of the sheet of paper was a list of books.

" _The Standard Book of Spells_ _(Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk, _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot, _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling , _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch, _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore, _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander" Such fancy names, and the titles of the books are so different. She looked down onto the last title of the list, " _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble" She paused, and started to cry. she terribly wanted to go to the school, " I want. I want. "

"Hush Ranae. " Ranae turned around. There standing behind her was Grandma Carol. In her arms was a black cloak, a stack of books, and a witch hat. " you will go. You will learn. " Grandma Carol said walking over and picking up the last piece of parchment," because you got accepted into you fathers school!" Grandma Carol said handing over the parchment. Ranae looked down, the letter read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Ranae Iridescea,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

 _Citation: Letter and List Of Books from:_


	3. Scarlet Scars

"Okay Ranae, do you have all your materials? The Wand. Check. Books. Check. Robes. Check. Where is Stella?" Grandma Carol asked, hobbling across the station's floor, in her right hand was her wooden cane, and in her right was.

"Um, Grandma Carol , she is in your left hand." Ranae answered dragging all her supplies.

"Oh my Ranae. You almost gave me a heart attack. Don't scare me like that. " Grandma Carol answered and looked back, " And, oh please, why do u walk so slow. Is your ol' grandma more fit then you. It is clearly evident I am way ahead of you, and definitely more excited. "

The clock struck 11. " Oh my goodness, I almost lost track of time. Sorry Ranae, got to go. Now don't forget, behave, don't make a mess, don't draw on the floor, or else I would walk to your school in my owl slippers to just stomp on that scribble. This is platform 9 there is platform 10. Please don't mis it. " Grandma Carol said, shoving Stella into Ranae's arms. Almost knocking down Ranae with so much impact. " Here is your ticket. " Grandma Carol said, putting a ticket into the palms of Renae's hand.

Ranae looked down and her jaw dropped, on the ticket it wrote: Platform nine and three-quarters is the train platform from which students board the Hogwarts Express, the scarlet steam engine that brings students to and from Hogwarts.

Ranae looked up, " But Grandma, where is Platform nine and three-quarters?" She looked around " Grandma?" But her grandma was gone.

"Now, you two – this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've – you've blown up a toilet or –" A woman with reddish orange hair walked quickly past Ranae. She was angrily talking to two twins. Behind her was a girl that looked Ranae's age and two boys. One with a freckled face, talking with the other who was skinny and wore round glasses, and also has a lightning scar on his forehead

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet." One of the twins answered.

"Great idea though, thanks, Mum." The other followed.

"Okay stop you two. You guys both better not do anything. You would worry your mother and I . Molly, don't you think it was a good idea to ride the flying car here. Nobody saw us."

"Arthur, you know it is very dangerous. " Molly stopped looking to her left and right, " Oh, where is platform nine and three quarters? "

Nine and three quarters. So this family is going to hogwarts. " Oh, yay, I found it. " the woman clapped with joy.

"Fred, your turn," the woman called Molly said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy and off he went.

With that one behind the other, both of us charged straight towards the wall. With a blink of eye, they walked straight into the wall. Hold on hold on, did they walk into the wall? " Excuse me, Excuse me. "

The woman turned towards Ranae, " Yes sweetie?"

"How can you reach Platform 9 and three quarters?"

" Oh, you're a first year student I am guessing. "

"Yes."

"Wow, this is my daughter Ginny, this is also her first year. " Molly nodded towards the young girl, who smiled in a response, "Well, you run straight towards the wall. Don't stop. Don't fear. Or else you will crash. Why don't you try after Ginny? "

" Okay! Excuse me ma'am. What can I call you?"

" Oh, haha, my bad. I didn't even introduce myself. I am Molly Weasley. What is your name?"

" Oh, my name is Ranae Iridescea. But you can just call me Rae. "

" Such a pretty name Rae. Well, over there is my husband, and way over there is my son Ron," Mrs. Weasley said pointing to the boy with freckles, " and next to him is Harry Potter."

" Oh, Hi!" Ranae answered.

" Hi!" Both replied.

"Okay Ginny your turn. Ranae, run right behind Ginny. Got it. On my mark." Ranae got ready. She got this, but in the corner of her eyes, she noticed the boy with the lightning scar, Harry Potter, studying her scar across her face. Then she heard Ms. Weasley say, "Go "

She ran, right behind Ginny, until her brain started to question her decision. Come on Rae, why are you charging straight into a wall. Be quiet Okay you are right, why am I charging towards a wall? Two steps. One step left, she closed her eyes and waited for the crash. But there was no crash. She opened her eyes, and there in front of her was a red steam engine train, on the side in bright golden print wrote: "Hogwarts Express."


	4. Viperous Feud

" I saw him," Rae said.

"Oh...Really?" Hermione asked stepping into the small space. She plopped right next to Rae, " Keep talking, don't worry, we are not in Hogwarts yet, I can't hurt you."

"Well, um, " Rae began to stammer, " So it's my first year this year right, so I was stuck at the train station. And, there was this family that walked right past me. Um, there was this lady who hurried past me talking about platform 9 and 3 quarters. She had 4 children if I remember."

"Was it Molly?"

"Molly?"

" She has 4 children, all of them has red hair and freckles. Two twins and tricksters, one daughter, and one son. Her daughter is named Ginny. Her son is Ron. "

" Ya, that is the person."

" So what happened."

" Well, Molly just pointed me in the direction of charging towards the wall, and I just followed Ginny. But, I remember Ms. Weasley pointing out a boy next to Ron. His name is Harry Potter, I remember that before I boarded the Hogwarts Express, Ms. Weasley couldn't find Ginny."

"And…"

" That's it."

Hermione stared at Rae, studying her carefully, " By any chance, were you able to hear any of their conversation as they rushed towards the border?"

"Ms. Weasley and Mr. Weasley were talking about a car. Mr. Weasley was talking about a car. I reckon that the car could fly. He was talking about how it becomes invisible, and nobody could see it."

"Wait. Wait. They talked about a car."

" Yes."

"You positive, it is a flying car?"

"Um. Yep."

Rowan pitched in, " So, what does a flying car have to do with two missing children?"

Hermione flashed a stone cold glare, " A lot, and by the way, those two children are my best friends. So next time, before calling them two missing children, notes the person you are asking. This can reduce the trouble."

Rowan lost all her patience, she shot up and her hand slid into the pocket of the robe drawing out her wand. Hermione, staying on the defensive side, drew her wand, a 10¾" long wand, made of vine wood, and possessed a dragon heartstring core. Rowan noted Hermione's pure black wand but noticed that Rowan's wand has two strips of gold and silver at its tip, in the exact same design as Rae's.

" First years, never challenge the second year."

"When did that rule come into play?"

"Careful, you are arguing against a witch"

"Hey, that is invalid, we all are witches in this place."

" But, last year you did not battle a troll."

" A troll that you were unaware in the girl's bathroom."

" I discovered the philosopher's stone."

"A stone that did not benefit anyone."

"I escaped the devil's snare."

"Everyone who knows Lumos Solem could conquer that task."

" I solved a potion riddle, that involves poison. "

"A riddle with a clear answer."

"I stopped Lord Voldemort from rising again."

Voldemort. The name. The man that grandma Carol talks about.

"That you did," Rowan said in defeat and lowered her wand.

Hermione turned back to Renae, " The car is the answer. Harry and Ron are flying above us."

With that, they all turned and faced the window. Outside, in clear view, was a blue car. a flying Ford Anglia, swooping in and out of the clouds.


	5. Unknown Twist

"Um, Hermione."

"Yes Rae."

"Who is Harry Potter? He seems so" Hermione raised an eyebrow " Famous."

Rowan and Bree looked at Rae shocked, " You don't know about famous Harry Potter's story?"

Hermione put her wand in her pocket, " Well, this is a first. I um never had to explain to someone who Harry Potter is. But, I will try. " She took a deep breath, " On July 31, 1980 a baby boy born. "

Bree shyly pitched in, " That's the day of my birthday!"

Hermione, looked at Bree gravely, and then continued," His parents were Lily and James Potter. On Halloween, 1981, when young Harry Potter was 1 year old and 3 months, Lord Voldemort arrived at Godric's Hollow and murdered James and Lily. Lily died trying to protect Harry. When Voldemort attempted the curse on Harry it backfired and instead of murdering Harry, Voldemort lost all his powers and his physical form was obliterated."

"Why would Voldemort do such a thing?" Ranae asked shocked.

Hermione turned to Bree, "In what proved to be a vain attempt to circumvent a prophecy that stated that a child born at the end of July of 1980 would be able to defeat him. This early unsuccessful attempt to vanquish Harry led to Voldemort's first downfall, marking the end of the First Wizarding War and to Harry henceforth being known as 'The Boy Who Lived.'"

"So what happened to him after his parents died?"

"One consequence of Lily's loving sacrifice was that her orphaned son had to be raised by her only remaining blood relative. Harry was raised by his Muggle Aunt Petunia Dursley in a home where he was neither welcomed nor cared for." [ ]

"How did he get his scar?"

Rowan pitched in, "Rae, haven't you been listening. The curse left the scar across his forehead. "

Hermione paused studying Rae carefully, "he has a lot of similarities with you, Rae".


End file.
